kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mostly Harmless
'Mostly' Harmless, the chatroom belonging to AlisonClaire (Ali or AC), was awarded to her by jim in early 2008. Previously named 'Castles Must Die,' Ali opted to rename it after Earth's description in "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." This caused over-exaggerated anger among the room's regulars (some of whom are still around today). The name change was actually appreciated but in accordance with clique rules, the new 'guy' must always be made fun of in someway. (We still do sometimes, even though she's not so new.) In the present day, the conversation can range from the newest article from online news websites, webcomics, websites with humorous intents, or the intellectual capabilities of various newcomers. Never fear, however, for there are many mods who watch over us, whenever they can, from the standard room mods(AlisonClaire, Jilli, Takumashii, Leavescat, Shadow42, SweetyWrapper, and CometShade), to mods who are spiritually bound to other rooms but enjoy a visit or two. If you decide to visit us, please respect the following things: *Our rights to read comprehensive English, *TheKongregate Codes of Conduct, and *The commandments of gaming; the relevant of which are the following: :I. Gaming is thy holy pastime, thou shalt not have outdoor activities before thee. :II. Thou shalt not be fanboy-ish in the name of gaming. :IV. Honor thy PC and thy console. :VII. Thou shalt lose graciously; thou shalt not bitch nor whine when fragged. :X. Thou shalt not cheat. :and above all else, DO NOT stalk AlisonClaire asking if you can become a mod. If you must stalk, the answer is probably NO. ''Kongregatus Plerumque Inermis'' AlisonClaire Alison Claire Huffman, Staff member of Kongregate working out of the San Francisco office. Enjoys long walks on the beach, being called 'Ali', and setting her status to 'away' whenever possible. No fawning, stalking, or nudging. We will defend her till our dying breath. "Fyoosh" "The lamest person ever" - Teakettle Quotes: AlisonClaire: I'm not into tentacle porn enough to work for NG Moderators CometShade Oldest regular, the one who makes it 'Mostly'.<--Blatant Lie~Matt Quote: CometShade: There's a webcomic for everything.<--Another Blatant Lie~Matt Jilli Alison's sister, makes sporadic visits, always entertaining. "Baby Blue" Leavescat He exists Takumashii He's from Canada, eh. Never present... EVAR "Criminy" Quote: kooleyo: what taku's opinion on emos? Takumashii: They're worthless crybabies. Another Quote: daspamma: bible fight is an insult to christians and catholics Takumashii: they'll get over it shadow42 Our newest room mod; "Pookie" "'Nique" *Is very happy Cgaan isn't dead >_<* VERY strong in the "killing chat alot" area. Quote: shadow42: i'm like an annoying cat in heat Visual representation: http://www.sinfest.net/archive_page.php?comicID=2633 Sweetywrapper Is only a Sweety when she's a Sweety, but when she's not Sweety she's just a Wrapper. ^_^ Xubnormal Shadow's secret lover. Quote: Xubnormal: Dangit. You made me snorfle. Regulars :If you are a regular (not a semi-regular or seriously-abnormal) and would like to add yourself to this list of awesome, kindly place yourself in proper alphabetical order according to username. :Kindly refrain yourself from editing someone else's description to give them a bad reputation. afatpaws one the most annoying people according to Takumashii. Quote: hell is a world where hoby is your best friend C00kiemonsta I like cookies. cal010 Definitely the coolest person here. According to cal. Also, leader of the Mostly Kongregate Clan on kingdomofloathing.com, in which over 30 Kongregate users call their home away from home. The other home being Kongregate, obviously. All are welcome to join! Cgaan Mysteriously vanishes for 2 months(and didn't bother to tell the denizens that he wasn't really dead) and whenever he leaves the mostly harmless chat room, he is presumed dead. Shadow I'm not dead :D Comp0 I come here a lot.I am friends with almost all the regulars in MH,and I can relate anything in the world to something of useless and forgotten interest.Like pregnancy to a half eaten bagle. Quote: I liek pancakes XD daspamma dont tell daspamma I put his name here Haskey96 A normally cool and persistent advocate of KoL Quote: haskey96: ''os, that sounded very british of you. Quote: ''osiris6607: ''How did i sound british? Quote: ''haskey96: ''osiris6607:I am going to take the old trolly down to flhem hannigans to buy a small treat for myself. *Fixes monicle* '''Hoby' The awesome trobbit of awesome. BE AFRAID. Quote: Spivsy: it's fun when people try to make hoby feel remorse; it never works HopefulNebula AKA Neb or Nebby, hates being called Hope. Has a twitchy muting finger. JetLag Has never had JetLag, ever. Yet, Maybe I will, when I fly over to rip your Computer to SHREDS to stop you editing this Wiki. ....so this is basically an admission that you will/have had jetlag =D KuragariNoTenshi Claims to be himself, and really is. Except when he isn't. Quote: KuragariNoTenshi: Everyone hearts shadow LeBagel (a.k.a.bgal735,TheBagel,Bagel) The casual mac gamer (ikr?oxymoron) of the group. Just comes on to say hi usually. Then with his attention span of a squirrel, he gets sidetracked and leaves. Lisamarie ... yeah. Lordkronos Quote: mongosse7: ook im snighing off xirmi: Now there's twelve year old crying somewhere. Lordkronos: he's not crying, he's snighing off ManOfMotion Shows up randomly, tells jokes about mothers and Soviet Russia. Mattmeister I'll add my information here later. I may not be here in MH as much as I used to, but I've logged more hours there then most of you new folk. 'Specially that Haskey fellow. He's always giv'n me too much trouble. meltedbutter ' ''Quote: meltedbutter: sigh... '''muicey ' '''Once an MH lurker for the longest time, now, a part of MH everyday life, muicey loves referring to herself in the third person. She reads xkcd and Sinfest whenever they come out (Check the "Recommendations" Section at the bottom!). She loves MH because not only is it mostly harmless, but the mods are awesome (Cometshade plays Kongregate Chat all day!). She is overwhelmed by all the compliments PaxTzu keeps giving her. Don't believe me? See for yourself! =] Quote: ''PaxTzu: Muicey speaks for all, for she is pure of heart. Quote: PaxTzu: You're going to make a guy very happy one day. Just keep being you. Quote: PaxTzu: Muicey speaks for all, for she is pure of heart. Quote: PaxTzu: You're going to make a guy very happy one day. Just keep being you. Quote: PaxTzu: You're a pretty tough girl to throw, Muicey. Quote: PaxTzu: Plus she is a youngin, despite how intelligent she is. No, she doesn't think it's creepy at all =] osiris6607 What an idiot. Dammit jet. stop editing my name!!!!.......No. Quote: osiris6607: computer geeks saved you from Y2k!! Pladd That one kid who lurks and occasionally has something to add a.k.a GomreltheMighty(deceased) PowerFrog That one kid that is a talking porno. qzex The odd one. Also, not gzex. SarcasticQueen Don't tell her her name's here. But she secretly rules the room. Spivsy Spivsy sells things on the black market. And the white market. He's not racist. Quote: Spivsy: everything I say is comedy gold. Another Quote: Spivsy: poor people give me gas Another Quote: Spivsy: he's badmouthing shadow?! That does it! *rolls up sleeves* ow, the cold hurts my arms :( '' '''Taijutsumasta ' A noted zombie fearer, "Tai," as he has come to be known, often enters a chat with a rand om quote or saying, often spouting nonsense from whatever is on his more-than-half crazed mind at the minute. Often "mistaken" at times for Taku, which he frequently rants about. Shouts of "Damn it!" abound when people realize Tai is not the Canadian hero of their dreams. The Taku action figure was his idea. Also enjoys his sword: () }:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> Tallstar5 Tallstar5 is god. A slightly dyslexic god, but still god. Teakettle Has entered a semi-abusive relationship with all the female mods Thingle ''' Shows up with a "Hey ya'll" and subtly makes fun of Naruto clones in ways they usually don't understand. '''TwilightTopHat The completely insane guy who hates the letter c and will never be able to grasp the concept of Kometshade being a mod. Quoteversation™ Komet's a mod?... Wow! Komets a mod! MCObigben: But it's still true.... Komet being a mod is never redundant... Wait...Komets a mod? Videogamer12 Coolness, with awesome on the inside winwinwe A pretty nice person who occasionally makes a good joke up for the hell of it, Does quite well at most games and feels that many things are entitled to him Crowned 'teh King of the Nets' for his many profiles across the nets, MapleSotry, KoL, Runescape, You name it he has it (Execept for Myspace and twitter and things like that, he frowns on them), Also, once won "9000 internetz" Also the Rodent King who fails at spelling. Quote:Robot Chicken....I haven't seen something this short and aggressive since Haskey started taking steroids xirmi Pretty self-descriptive huh? Quote: xirmi: I'm the only one who hasn't said anything. Yamiro The one time Zombie of Mostly Harmless, has infected countless others without their knowledge. Also pretty good at killing chat. "Percy" Quote: Yamiro: hey look a troll, i'm gonna sharpen my crowbar and then we go to town on it. Zeth147 Seems to have a habit of putting ellipses at the end of every statement... "Kooleyo" The Good, The Bad, and then there's kooleyo. Reading Recommendations Most of Mostly Harmless's inhabitants are quite literate. These are a few good reads a couple of us recommend to any and all persons who happen upon this page. Series The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Series: *The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *The Restaurant at the End of the Universe *Life, the Universe and Everything *So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish *Mostly Harmless *Young Zaphod Plays it Safe Golden Compass Trilogy: *The Golden Compass *The Subtle Knife *The Amber Spyglass A Song of Ice and Fire Series: *A Game of Thrones *A Clash of Kings *A Storm of Swords *A Feast for Crows Night Watch Series: *Night Watch *Day Watch *Twilight Watch Foundation Series: *Prelude to Foundation *Foundation *Foundation and Empire *Second Foundation *Foundation's Edge *Foundation and Earth *Forward the Foundation Others *Fight Club *Choke *Interview with the Vampire *Gravity's Rainbow *The Plague *American Gods *The Things They Carried *Flags of Our Fathers Webcomic Recommendations Once again, just like the above booklist, here are Mostly Harmless's recommendations for webcomics worthy of your attention. http://www.xkcd.com/ xkcd http://sinfest.net/ Sinfest http://www.leasticoulddo.com/ Least I Could Do http://www.dresdencodak.com/ Dresden Codak http://www.lfgcomic.com/ Looking For Group http://www.ctrlaltdel-online.com/ Ctrl-Alt-Del http://questionablecontent.net/ Questionable Content http://www.drmcninja.com/ Dr. McNinja http://theslackerz.com/ Slackerz http://www.threepanelsoul.com/ Three Panel Soul http://www.rockpapercynic.com/ Rock-Paper-Cynic http://www.picturesforsadchildren.com/ Pictures for Sad Children http://www.daisyowl.com/ Daisy Owl http://www.smbc-comics.com/#comic Saturday Morning Breakfast-Cereal http://www.firmanproductions.com/ Moe Category:Chat Rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners